Iruka, is not a happy bunny
by animechaser
Summary: Of sugar ring doughnuts and classroom missions. YAOI, slash. A doughnut became my inspiration for this fic. Not as random as it might seem.


Second fic finished! (^.^) Wow, I'm getting the hang of writing quick one-shots, less stressful then the longer stories.

This ones a bit weird with the writing not being written in present tense much and all.

Disclaimer: …..it's a 'fanfiction' website.....

**M/M, boyxboy, yaoi, slash. Don't like hit return.**

Everyone remembers the day 2 conflicting personalities got a little too close. The population of girls remember vividly weeping after some one finalized who received Sasuke Uchiha's first kiss. The male vicinity still can thrive at stirring Naruto Uzumaki about the little accidental peck with the Uchiha boy. It's indirectly classed as taboo in conversation because it'll upset one person or another however you tread on that thinner ice.

No one quite remembers it like the 2 participants of the incident do, a more surreal view than all of the witnesses. They get that sinking feeling every time they recall it, like their pride has been shattered all over again. It does go away like the older generation promised and remains like a bitter-sweet memory, one of the more bizarre memories.

-

Now most people will admit to have attempting one of those silly tasks -reluctantly. Ever tried to lick your elbow? Touch both your elbows behind your back? Put a finger on your eye which is painful enough and then look at the intruding finger?

How about eating a sugar ringed doughnut without licking your lips?

Naruto, with particularly childish eating habits loves sweets like all the kids love chocolate. Sugar ringed doughnuts are another item on an end-less list of exceptionally edible sweets for that blond. And Naruto Uzumaki has never managed to finish a sugar ringed doughnut without licking his lips.

-

It happened to be a mission for team 7. Konohamaru and his gang, and not forgetting Naruto's father figure, Iruka. They got a little field day back to the academy for a talk on being genin to the younger students and got to visit them.

For one of them to find his old seat and sit there reminiscing was a nice treat. For that raven to have a blond suddenly facing him eye to eye was very ironic. He allowed an arrogant smirk realizing the situation.

Konohamaru leaned back which made it very familiar indeed and painfully coincidental, such a pathetic coincidence it makes one want to scream in annoyance. This was a prank Naruto was not going to let Konohamaru slip away from without revenge.

Now Naruto and Sasuke lip locking in the middle of class was oh so disturbingly familiar. What a nice collusion. Only there were slight changes to the repeat of history.

Naruto jack knifed away but this time. There was a need to lick his licks, just like sugar off ring doughnuts. In addition to that, if you ever try and eat a ring doughnut like that you don't just stop after you've obviously lost of swiped some sugar off. You have to lick several times to taste that sugary sweetness.

And that is precisely what Naruto did. He didn't spit and cough like he should have to play the part. He gave in and licked his lips and after that he did it again and again. And it was like the reward you get when you lose, that delicious taste you longed for and have to savour.

The image projected in the others young minds wouldn't be disappearing any time soon. And Sasuke's newly polished observational skills wouldn't miss that licking action from his companion.

And Sasuke's more matured mind wouldn't deny a perfect chance to get a certain kitsune. "Did you like that Dobe?" So when the raven grabbed his guilty team mate by the collar to thrust the blond towards him. Even the extremely dense kit wouldn't be stubborn enough to not submit to Sasuke's ever demanding tongue.

Even the academy pupils weren't stupid enough to figure the 2 boys were enjoying that little act of intimacy, a lot. And didn't dare to disturb them but couldn't restrain themselves from literally gawking at the pair.

To add to this spontaneous occurrence of Sasuke and Naruto finally managing to have to a sparring of tongues. Sakura was there too. But some one she met while travelling on team 7's missions must have introduced her to yaoi and shounen-ai, preferably Temari or her sempai TenTen. Because she wasn't screeching in horror she was squealing in delight.

After having his class disrupted in one of the most extreme ways revolving a certain some one in obnoxious coloured orange clothes. Iruka-sensei was not a happy bunny.

Iruka proclaiming brutal punishment on them and father figure or not, Naruto wasn't going to get his little fox claws off Sasuke and it seems Sasuke found a pleasant alternative to picking a dreaded girlfriend and avenging his clan.

The angry bunny stamped his feet irritatedly. They'd get a white haired and masked wolf in at some point to calm to the enraged bunny down.

R&R. Pwease .?


End file.
